


We mustn't keep a lady waiting

by inusagi



Series: We mustn't... [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daisy is 4-ish here?, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, M/M, and Eggsy is a Prince, basically this is shameless fluff, grown men play princess tea party and talk to stuffed animals, harry is a princess, kids are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inusagi/pseuds/inusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PRINCESS T PARTY TONITE<br/>WHEN DAISY IS HOME FROM SCHOOL<br/>AT HARY AND EGGZY’S HOWSE<br/>PLEASE WARE PINK AND BRING JAFFA CAKES<br/>LUV, DAISY</p><p>Eggsy and Harry are invited to one of Daisy's lovely Princess Tea Parties. </p><p>(This is part of the story "We mustn't touch what isn't ours" but can easily be read by itself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We mustn't keep a lady waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris/gifts).



> My son (who is 5) helped me with this story--Particularly with the guests. Peppa and Mike are both popular children's TV characters in both the US and the UK. Lady Emily Firebreath was named and then "made up" by Dominic. All of the chatter about her is in his words, verbatim. You may call it cheating--even laziness--but I call it...Okay, yes, it's probably cheating and laziness, but at least there's realism...
> 
> Please let me know if I over did it with Daisy's speech impediment. I was aiming for adorable, but I may have landed on obnoxious.

“Oh, and Merlin?” Harry said, with as much forced casualness as he could muster. “I need you to pull Galahad from the Guatemala mission. I’m afraid we have a prior commitment.”

His old friend stiffened and narrowed his eyes. “Prior to the _eight months_ we’ve been planning this particular mission that is set to begin in _three hours_?”

Harry merely rolled his eyes and shuffled his papers. “Send Lancelot.”

“Lancelot will be in Kolkata until midweek.”

“Bors, then.”

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bors will be attending Elijah Rothschild’s memorial service tomorrow.”

“Who?”

That earned him baleful stare. “The parachute kid.”

Oh. Right. He’d forgotten that idiot already. “For fuck’s sake, he knew the young man for all of a week before he proposed him. He doesn’t need to go to a blood memorial service.”

“Harry—“

“I swear to God I have no idea why my name is on the bloody paperwork around here, when you do what you want anyway,” he snapped. “I do not care who you send, Merlin. Send Andrew the fucking tailor for all the fucks I give, but Galahad will not be leaving British soil tonight.”

Merlin gave his head an exasperated shake. “What even is this prior—“

His eyes dropped to the paperwork in front of Harry, zeroing in on the pop of violet sugar paper peeping out of the stack of boring white. He snatched it up before Harry could even react.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

PRINCESS T PARTY TONITE

WHEN DAISY IS HOME FROM SCHOOL

AT HARY AND EGGZY’S HOWSE

PLEASE WARE PINK AND BRING JAFFA CAKES

LUV, DAISY

 

Harry tugged the invitation from Merlin’s disbelieving fingers, careful not to tear it, and said, staunchly, “If that will be all, I’ve got quite a lot of work this afternoon.”

☂Ⓚ☂

Galahad was, predictably, more than a bit petulant over the Guatemala thing, but, frankly, Harry had grown tired of the topic by the time they parted ways on Savile Row. Eggsy was off to fetch and Harry—who had purchased a powder pink and cream chequered tie and matching pocket square from inside—was headed home to situate the tea things.

Eggsy, cheeky thing that he was, stole a kiss after opening Harry’s taxi door. It earned him a playful swat on his admittedly fine derriere. “Away with you, Galahad. We mustn’t keep a lady waiting.”

At home, Harry puttered cheerfully about his kitchen. He cherished his quality time with his little family and adored doting on their little princess. If this gathering had the added bonus of keeping his young lover in the same hemisphere as him, Harry thought as he spread his grandmother’s lace tablecloth over his small breakfast table, well, that was just fine by him.

He pulled out Daisy’s [rose-and-kitten tea set](http://www.roses-and-teacups.com/PDGImages/-1864266950318849535_1.jpg), and arranged her favourite [Jaffa Cakes](https://greenandcoaccountants.files.wordpress.com/2014/11/the-great-jaffa-cake-debate.jpg) on a platter, along with Eggsy’s favoured [Wagon Wheels](http://anglotopia.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/wagon_wheel_292974941.jpg). He’d just set the tea to steep when his darlings walked through the door.

Daisy was still in [her grey school dress and maroon jumper](http://www.stnicholasprep.co.uk//store/gallery/images/DSC_0310.JPG), pigtails flying wildly in her wake as she flung herself into Harry’s waiting arms for a kiss on the cheek before tearing off upstairs to raid her toy chest.

“How did the pick-up go?” Harry asked. The teachers had been getting a bit uppity with Eggsy and Michelle lately, though they were still as pleasant as possible to Harry.

“She brought up bringin’ the speech therapist ‘round again,” Eggsy said, dejectedly. “Says that it ain’t enough for ‘er to hear proper English at school if she ain’t hearin’ it at home.”

He kissed gently Eggsy on the forehead. “There’s nothing wrong with how you speak, Eggsy. She’s a snob.”

Eggsy opened his mouth to reply when Daisy ran back into the room, situating a trio of plushies around the table and adorning the two men with her dress-up accessories. Harry, much to Eggsy’s amusement, was declared a princess and given a plastic golden tiara that looked very similar to Daisy’s own. Eggsy, as always, was their handsome prince, and was given a blue sash to suit.

Daisy, of course, was most regal of all. Her silver and violet tiara matched her evening gloves and fairy wings. She sat herself between a pig with a red dress and a glittering pink dragon.

“Would you like to introduce us to your friends, Princess Daisy?” Harry asked genially, pouring their now over-steeped tea into six cups.

She lifted up her stuffed friends one by one, introducing them with waves of their little cloth hands. “Dis is Mike da Knight. He ‘ad a long day savin’ the kingdom, but its ‘is job to be a knight and do it wight, like Prince Eggsy. He says he’s a knight, but he’s just playin’ pretend. He’s weally a pwince, cos his mummy is da queen. She’s even got corgis like our Queen!”

Next was the pig creature. “Dis is Peppa Pig. She’s a pig. She likes jumpin’ up and down in muddy puddles—but only wif her [Wellies ](http://cdn.plantmenow.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/360x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/y/e/yem-new-wellies.jpg)on or Hawwy will be vewy cwoss.”

Eggsy sniggered into his tea. Harry ignored him. “And your dragon friend, Princess?”

Daisy beamed up at him. “Dis is Pwincess Emily Firebweath. I got her for my birfday from Lizzie at school. She’s the pwotector of the _whole entire_ kingdom, ‘specially Prince Eggsy and Princess Hawwy’s house because lots of times it’s all empty and bad guys could come over and make a big mess!”

“Oh my goodness!” Eggsy said, dramatically. “We can’t have that, can we?”

“Certainly not.”

“An’ she’s really good at computers and could _totally_ use Eggsy’s iPad wifout the dumb baby lock on it. Because she’s a big girl. And she only eats meat, no icky green veg at all, and her favourite is chicken nuggets shaped like stars cos they’re weally made of magic and not chicken.”

“Well,” Harry said, trying very hard not to laugh, “She certainly seems like a dragon who knows what she wants. Is there anything else she likes?”

Daisy put the dragon’s muzzle up to her tiny ear and pretended to listen. “She says she likes it when da pwince and the pwincess live happ’ly ever after and get lotsa kisses.”

“Oh? Come on, then, Dais, give us a kiss, then!”

The pink dragon was back at the little girl’s ear. “Pwincess Emily says you’re _much_ too big and dat I’m supposed to give Mike da Knight kisses instead.”

Eggsy looked so scandalized as Daisy gave her stuffed knight-turned-prince a big, chocolate-smeared kiss that Harry had to bite his cheek to stop from laughing. “Oi! If you’re supposed to give all your kisses to Mike there, who’m I meant to kiss? You can’t make your big bruv go without kisses forever!”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Eggsy, duh! You’ve gotta kiss Pwincess Hawwy!”

Harry turned his happy, loving gaze onto Eggsy. “Yes, Eggsy, isn’t it _obvious_?”

His young man rolled his eyes—exactly as his sister had done—and pulled him close for a proper snog.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are those teacups ugly or what? And please, everyone join me in thanking everything that is holy in this world that my son has FINALLY moved past the Peppa-and-Mike phase of life and is now into Avengers and TMNT. I am so much happier now--much, much less stabby.
> 
> [](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
